Facilier's Heart
by kurounue13
Summary: Longer Summary inside  Facilier wasn't always a bad Voodoo Shadow Man. He once had a heart, that is until one fateful night when she was ripped from his arms and taken from him.  set at the end of the movie.  Facilier OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Princess and the Frog story so please bear with me.

Full Summary: Facilier wasn't always a bad voodoo shadow man. He once had a heart, till one fateful night she was ripped from his arms and taken away from him. Facilier made a deal with his friends on the other side to bring her back. But he had to give them as many souls as they wanted. What will happen when our group of hero's discover the truth behind Facilier's black heart. Facilier OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this movie I only own all the obvious original characters such as Odette.

Chapter one: If anything happens to this!

Lawrence still disguised as the prince headed back to the guest house as quick as he could. Once inside he ran to the little cupboard and saw that the jar was completely empty.

He gasped "Oh dear" suddenly Facilier appeared behind him "OH!" he said as he turned to look at him "you are so quiet." He was rather afraid of the voodoo shadow man right now as the man's violet eyes stared at the empty jar that the prince had once been in.

"You let him go!"

He yelled as he stalked forward causing Lawrence to back up rather quickly. "The poor chap was gasping! So I loosened the lid ever so slightly."

Facilier's shadow bent down behind Lawrence's shadow causing him to fall. "Yow!" he said as he hit the floor, he saw Facilier's shadow laugh maniacally. "Oh how did I ever get involved in all this voodoo madness?" He glared at Facilier as he got up "I can't go through with this!" Lawrence said as he ripped off the voodoo talisman and he quickly changed back to his old fat self.

Facilier stared at the fat man with a raised eyebrow and a look of disdain. "You wear this-this ghastly thing!"

Lawrence through the talisman at Facilier "CAREFUL WITH THAT!" he said as he dove to catch the talisman which landed safely in his hands. He raised his cane "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THIS I WILL NEVER!" he stopped as Lawrence flinched terrified of being struck by the heavy cane now ready to strike him.

Facilier sighed and lowered his cane and rolled his eyes "Fun fact about Voodoo Larry," he said as he place the talisman securely around his neck and pointed to himself "Can't conjure a thing for myself." Lawrence flinched as Facilier came to stand by his side "Besides you and I both know the real power in this world ain't magic, its MONEY!" he said as the pointed the tip of his cane to the large portrait on the wall "Buckets of it."

Lawrence had to agree with the Shadow man "It's true."

"Aren't you tired living on the margins? While all those fat cats in their fancy cars don't give you so much as a sideways glance;" Facilier said with a glaring scowl as he slinked away from the shorter man. He meant himself of course but Lawrence figured he was speaking to him.

"Yes, I am." He said with a scowling voice himself.

"All you got to do is marry big daddy's little princess" he said as he moved Lawrence in front of a mirror and place the talisman back around the man's neck changing him back into the image of the prince. "And we will be splitting that juicy Le Buff fortune right down the middle! 60-40 like I said."

Lawrence admired himself in the mirror humming softly as he did, but soon he realized something "Um but what about Naveen?"

"Your little slip up!" he said as he slapped him upside the head "Will be a minor bump in the road so long as we have the prince's blood in this." he said as he took the talisman in his hand. Lawrence chuckled in agreement.

Facilier sighed as he entered his shop he needed to get away from Lawrence, that man seriously annoyed him to no end.

_Why so troubled?_

He quickly looked around his shop at the sound of that familiar voice; it was music to his ears. "I must be so tired I am hearing things."

_This place, what is it?_

He groaned and covered his ears as the memories flooded his ears.

_I come here almost every night. It's the only place like it in all of Newlines. I love coming here to look at the stars. (Gasps softly) you see that star! It's the brightest one of them all, you make a wish upon it and it will come true._

Facilier sighed; they were only children when she took him to her special place. He hadn't been back there since they took her away. And now he had to go talk to THEM again, he had to make another deal with them. He had a plan and this one couldn't fail…he couldn't let it fail.

Cause if it did, _she_, would be lost forever.

Tiana and Naveen found out that they had till midnight to get Lottie to kiss Naveen so they could be human again.

"Wait wait!"

They turned back to mama Odie, "Apparently the Gumbo has something else y'all need to know." She said in a monotone voice as the two frogs came back up to the tub where the gumbo was cooking.

Images appeared of two young children, a boy who was in his mid teens and a girl only a few years younger "Odette where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry Facilier! You will love it I promise!"

Tiana and Naveen exchanged looks of surprise "Facilier?"

"Shhh! Watch!"

Ray and Louis came over to watch as well, the Odette and Facilier were now in a beautiful clearing that Ray recognized to be in the bayou. "There! Look!"

Odette pointed to the star that was Evangeline. "You make a wish upon that star and it will come true."

Facilier's face lit up as he closed his eyes with a smile as he watched Odette as she began talking to the star. He couldn't help but smile, "Odette you be one crazy girl you know that." She smiled at him and they both laughed.

Another scene began to play before them. Odette waited patiently in their spot for him her golden red hair was free from any restraints and she wore a purple dress. She was a grown up now and looked so very beautiful.

The scene changed to two men one a voodoo Bokor and the other held a much older photo of Odette and Facilier. Tiana and Naveen couldn't understand what was going on but the Bokor muttered some words and a black mist came and wrapped itself around the photograph and it lit up in flames.

Mama Odie gasped softly as she realized what happened when the scene changed yet again.

Facilier placed a ring upon Odette's left finger, she happily hugged and kissed him. Then Facilier's eyes widened as a portal opened and black ghoulish shadow creatures came out and raced towards the couple.

"Facilier!"

The shadows wrapped around Odette ripping her from his arms "NO!" he tried to run and save her but shadows held him back "ODETTE!"

She screamed a blood curdling scream as she was taken into the portal "FACILIER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Facilier's heartbroken cries echoed as the images faded away. They all stared in awe and shock "So that's…" Naveen said softly "That is why he is the way he is. He is doing all this stuff…to get her back?"

Mama Odie nodded "Yes indeed." She sighed "That man was her daddy he had a Bokor place a spell upon them. But Facilier was meant to be taken away. Not her. If that talisman breaks, he loses all hope of getting her back."

A/N: okay ladies and gentlemen that was the first chapter! please review and tell me what you think! cookies to those who review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Memories and Im a Swan!

_14 year old Odette ran out of her house in the middle of the night. Her parents were fighting again and she couldn't take the yelling anymore. She ran losing her shoes in the process, now only her long sleeved violet dress kept her warm from the cold Newlines December air. _

_Her running came to a slow paced walk; her hands rubbed her arms trying to bring some warmth into them. She eventually wandered blindly down an alley way. Down the alley there was an old tree, and a shop with an open door. Not thinking correctly she walked into the shop seeking any warmth that might be there. _

_Her bare feet felt the fabric of several rugs that were on the floor. She shivered slightly and though as on cue the door softly closed not allowing anymore warmth to escape from this place. _

"_Don't be afraid," _

_She heard a voice echo, she looked around trying to locate where the voice came from. She gasped when she saw a shadow appear on the wall next to her, a shadow without an owner. She watched the shadow's hand caress her shadow's cheek. _

_She gasped slightly, she could feel it. "Um…" she couldn't believe she was about to do this. "Do you…to you have a coat or a blanket or something?" the shadow nodded and suddenly there was a warm blanket around her shoulders. Only when she looked on her shoulder, she saw a hand. Long slender fingers and dark colored skin, her eyes traveled upward and she looked into a pair of velvet colored eyes. _

_Those eyes stared at her, "Better?" she heard a deep voice resonate in her ears as she slowly nodded causing the man…well boy to smile. _

"_My name is Facilier."_

_He said charmingly as he held out his hand to her "Odette," she said placing her hand in his allowing him to kiss it. "Pleasure lady Odette" he smiled with a tip of his top hat. _

(Some time ago)

Pain filled her head as her eyes adjusted to the light. The last thing she remembered was…Facilier screaming for her and then darkness. She walked towards the edge of the water and began to drink; the cool liquid soothed her burning throat.

Slowly her eyes fully adjusted, and what she saw before was a Swan looking back at her. She gasped and shook her head hoping that this was a dream. "No," she said "No" tears began to flood from her eyes. She looked at her hands which were now white feathered wings.

Her eyes gazed up into the sky and saw the evening star glowing bright. "What am I to do? What happened to Facilier? Please," she pleaded "Please help me."

"What you be talkin' to Evangeline fo?"

Odette looked up and saw a firefly flying next to her head. "Oh, I-I'm sorry I didn't realize you were there." The little hillbilly firefly laughed.

"Oh shucks darlin' ain't notin to be getin a fuss ova. My name is Raymond, but you may call me ray." He said as he placed a delicate kiss upon her wing.

"Oh, well how do you do Ray. I'm Odette."

"Well na that be just as beautiful a name as Evangeline!" he said dreamily as he gazed at the evening star.

"Is that what the stars name is?"

"Oh shucks girl, Evangeline ain't no star! Oh well maybe she is na but she was once a firefly. We firefly's believe that when we die. We become a star and sit there up in the heavens."

Evangeline looked up into the heavan's and saw the million's of stars. "What a lovely thought."

Ray smiled "Indeed it is. Well come on girl we need to get some food in ya. You be as skinny as a twig ya." Evangeline swam along in the water following Ray to where he lived. Not knowing what would come here way. But at least she had found a friend.


End file.
